utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kony
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 23 marca 2014r. |songfeat = duet |gender = Mężczyzna |official_illustrator = Kaine Sato (海音さと) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = コニー |officialromajiname = konī |othernameinfo = |aka = 小谷D凱斗 (Kotani D Kaito, Smiley*2GS) |dateofbirth = 13 listopada, 1992 r |age = 21 |status = Aktywny |year = 2010-po dziś dzień |NNDuserpageID = 3642971 |mylistID1 = 17567342 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 19064688 |mylist2info = Inne |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co247267 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Amatsuki, Shamuon, Yuuto}} Kony (コニー) jest znanym ze swojego podobnego do -podobnego głosu. Jednakże, potrafi bardzo łatwo z głosu "shota" zmienić go na męskiego, co robi w większości swoich piosenek. Mówione jest także, że posiada piękne wibrato i świetne wyczucie rytmu. Opis głosu Jest również znany ze swoich śmiesznych pomyłek pod koniec większości swoich coverów. Ma energetyczną osobowość, uwielbia sobie żartować. Wiadomo, że utrzymuje dobre kontakty z Amatsuki, Chomaiyo, Kashitaro Ito, Rimokon, Shamuon, Soraru i Yuuto. Często współpracuje z Yuuto. Pierwszym coverem Kony'ego było "Marionette Syndrome" , jednak jego pierwszym coverem który odniósł sukces było "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman" , które było także jego drugim coverem oraz w tym filmiku po raz pierwszy nazwano go "Kony"; oryginalne wideo ma na chwilę obecną ponad 160 tys. wyświetleń i ponad 7 tys. mylist. Współpraca i projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2010.02.11) # "Nana Iro no Nico Nico Douga" (Seven Colors of Nico Nico Douga) (2010.03.14) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Girlfriend" (2010.03.18) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Kony, Soraru, Shamuon i ShounenT (2010.04.13) # "Sukoshi Tanoshiku Naru Jihou" (A Bit Amusing Time Signal) (singlink chorus) (2010.04.29) (W MyList “Inne”) # "Boku Mote" (2010.05.11) # "Internet City" (singlink chorus) (2010.05.12) (W MyList “Inne”) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.05.24) # "Melt" (2010.06.27) # "One Chorus Medley" (2010.07.28) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "rain stops,good-bye" (2010.08.01) # "from Y to Y" (2010.08.22) # "Mozaik Role" -Akustyczna wer.- (2010.09.11) # "celluloid" (2010.09.13) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuusei Musume" (Nico Nico Douga Shooting Star Girl) (2010.09.28) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.12.03) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Smiling" - (collab) (2010.12.24) # "McDonald CM no Kodomo no Tension ga Yabai" (The Tension of the Kids in this McDonald Commercial is Dangerous) (2011.01.24) # "One Chorus Medley 2" (2011.03.30) # "Hajimete no Chuu" (First Kiss) -remade lyrics- (2011.04.01) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Just a Game" feat. Kony i Yuuto (2011.04.20) # "Cutie HoNEET" (2011.04.23) # "Blackjack" feat. Kony i Elshi (2011.06.02) (Usunięte z NND) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" feat. Kony i Yuuto (2011.06.10) # "Hajimete no Ponyo" (Hajimete no Chuu parody) feat. Kony i Amatsuki (2011.06.15) # "Homo Nonke" (Parody of Suki Kirai) (2011.06.17) # "Chocolate Train" feat. Kony i Yuuto (2011.08.03) # "Tantei Mushi Megane" (Parody of Noroi no Megane ~ Saraba Kaijin 256 Mensou) feat. Kony i Saki♂ (2011.09.03) # "Shabon Tama" (Soap Bubble) -Piano wer.- (2011.09.11) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Kony, Shamuon, Amatsuki, Rib, maro. i Yuuto (2011.09.15) # "Hanamizuki" (Dogwood Flower) (2011.10.01) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousi Cherry Blossoms) feat. Kony i Yuuto (2011.10.02) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) feat. Kony i Yuuto (2011.11.01) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) (2011.11.22) # "PONPONPON" -Remake i Talk video- (2011.12.11) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kony, Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Amatsuki, Chomaiyo i Glutamine (2011.12.22) # "Bokura no Ochinpo." -X'mas Zorganizowana wer.- (2011.12.25) # "Center Days" (Parody of Kagerou Days (2012.01.15) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Beat ♯0822) feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin i Soraru (2012.03.14) # "Jisatsu Bushi" (Suicide Song) (2012.04.14) # "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP parody" (2012.04.26) (Ostrzeżenie: materiał nie dla dzieci) # "Mahjong Junkie" feat. Kony i Yuuto (2012.06.24) # "Majinga-Z" (2012.06.25) # "Love Song wo Korosanaide" (Don't Kill the Love Song) (2012.06.30) # "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP Parody" feat. Kony, Setsuko i Kaito (2012.07.02) (Ostrzeżenie: materiał nie dla dzieci) # "sti by me" feat. Kony i Aburan (2012.07.11) # "Mr.Music" -Tsuya-adekaya Zorganizowana wer.- (2012.07.30) # "Alice 'Alice in Wonderword'" -Arrange.wer.- (2012.08.08) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Kony i Yuuto (2012.08.09) # "Natsuiro Lonely Days" (Summer-Colored Lonely Days) feat. 〆5 (2012.08.18) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Kony, Yuuto, Mafumafu, Amatsuki (2012.08.22) # "Miku Miku ni Shiteageru" (Miku's Birthday celebratory video) (2012.08.31) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.09.03) # "MUGIC" feat. Rumdarjun, Amatsuki, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo, i Kony (2012.09.27) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kony i Yuuto (2012.10.23) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -Akustyczna wer.- (2012.11.30) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.28) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love i an Eggplant i a Peaceful Fruit) (2013.01.10) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life) feat. Kony i Yuuto (2013.01.22) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Kony i Yuuto (2013.01.27) # "Kabe Panmanpaachi" (Original) (2013.02.19) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2013.03.30) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) feat. Kony i fu-rin (harmonie) (2013.05.13) # "DOGS" feat. Kony i fu-rin (chorus) (2013.06.01) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. Kony, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Kashitaro Ito, Yuuto, Amatsuki i un:c (2013.06.21) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -Arrange ver.- (2013.08.22) # "Donut Hole" feat. Kony i Yuuto (2013.11.01) # "Ai no Uta" (2013.11.04) # "Commu-riki Kakumei" feat. Kony and Aho no Sakata (2014.01.17) # "Dress to Mugiwara Boshi" (2014.01.31) # "dddawn!!" feat. Kony i Kakerine (2014.02.07) # "Just Be Friends" -Jazz-Funk arrange ver.- feat. Kony, Rib, clear, nero i Yuuto (2014.02.12) # "Shine! Valentine's Day" (Die! Valentine's Day) (2014.02.14) }} Dyskografia Albumy Smiley*2GS są tutaj . Galeria - Od lewej do prawej: A24, Kony, Shinshakaijin, Soraru i Inakamono |konykony_twitter.jpg|Wrzucone na Twittera przy użyciu lockerz |Yuuto kony justagame.png|Yuuto (po lewej) i Kony (po prawej) w ich coverze "Just a Game" |shamukonitsuki twitter.jpg|Od lewej do prawej, Shamuon, Amatsuki i Kony, zdjęcie wzięte z Twittera Amatsukiego |T_kony.png|Kony widziany w albumie Coloful Mic Ilustracja wykonana przez http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1054981 Monchi (もんち). |Chocolatetrainkony_20799308.png|Kony widziany w coverze "Chocolate Train" z Yuuto Ilustracja wykonana przez http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1054981 Monchi (もんち). }} Ciekawostki *Przyjaciele Kony'ego nazywają 21 maja "Dniem Kony'ego" i świętują to truskawkowym ciastkiem. *Kony uwielbia słodycze, najbardziej truskawkowe ciastka. *Obecnie mieszka w Tokyo. *Wcześniej odwiedził Amerykę. Wizyta w Ameryce *Jest posiadaczem iPhone. *Jego grupa krwi to A. *Jego ojciec jest Amerykaninem, jednak Kony nie potrafi mówić po angielsku. Linki * Twitter * Blog * Mixi * Voiceblog Odniesienia Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:NicoNico Douga